Loveless
by PauleenAnne
Summary: "Apology accepted but I won't be seeing all of you from now on. I'll be moving to another city, place or maybe country." Or maybe another world…"Goodbye." and with that I drew my last breath. Read and review. I am not good at summaries :


**Loveless**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**One-shot**

I laughed bitterly as I recalled the day I confessed to "him".

**~x~x~x~FlashBack~x~x~x~**

_He was leaving, he was leaving…no! I have to tell him something and maybe it'll change his mind!_

_But I knew that he would still go back to England._

"_Naru!" I shouted, gaining his attention._

_We were alone in the office; no one was there except for the two of us._

"_What." He snapped, glaring at me with those two cold eyes of his._

"_I…I love you Naru!" I confessed, I knew he was mad at me. Why? It was because I already knew where Gene was and didn't tell him beforehand. I had a dream about Gene's death and exactly knew the lake where he was thrown. But then I didn't tell him…I couldn't tell him._

"_You love me? You love me you say?"He laughed bitterly, I watched stunned by his response. I had just confessed my love for him!_

"_What's so funny about that Naru! I really love you!" _

_He turned to me then said, "You don't love me, you love my brother."_

"_Wha-" I looked at him, he was dead serious. How could he have thought that I love Gene! I do not love Gene; I love Naru…or is it? I love Naru right? I asked myself, right?_

"_You can't even talk. I really am disappointed about you saying you love me just because I look like my brother." His voice was serious lacing with anger, "Are you just saying that you love me for me to act as replacement of him since my brother s dead? How disgusting..." He spat and dragged me outside the office and locked the door…permanently._

_He left me there standing like an idiot. He left riding a car towards his apartment while I walked in the freezing night wet in under the rain._

_He, after all, has no heart at all. Leaving me like a broken marionette; he said I was useful to all the cases but he just left just like that, like we…like I don't matter at all._

**~x~x~x~ EndofFlashBack~x~x~x~**

And now he's saying that he's going back here in Japan and re open SPR. He even said that he was looking forward on working with us again.

Like I care.

I'd rather die than see his face again…the face I started to hate since he said those words; those words that simply left his mouth and cut me like sheets of ice.

I haven't had any contact with Yasuhara, Masako, and John after that. I only had Bou-san and Ayako but I told them that I don't want them to tell anyone about where I am.

"Why Jou-chan?" was Bou-san's response.

I just said that I it was not their business. Yes, I became a coldhearted person even to Bou-san and Ayako…a little kind around them though.

The next day came faster than I thought but then a surprise came into view as I went down the living room.

"What the hell are all of you doing here?" I coldly asked.

One by one looked at their faces, the faces I've known for so long. Every one of them was here, Ayako, Bou-san, John, Masako, Yasuhara, Lin-san…and him.

"Did you all not hear me? I said what are all of you doing here?" this time my voice was more dangerous, warning them if they won't answer. Something bad might happen if they won't answer me.

"Hehehe Jou-chan…they insisted on coming to your house since we all know you won't be coming and-" Bou-san laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Is that so?" I walked downstairs slowly and dangerously looking at them.

"Then shall we discuss on how'd you get inside my house?" Every word I said was dripping with venom.

Silence.

"Well? No one's going to answer me? Fine I'll call the police right away saying tha-" I was cut off.

"No need to." Said a cold voice.

"Ah…why is that? Would you mind telling me how'd all of you get inside me house?" I answered back with the same cold tone.

The air seem to be thick with tension, other were nervously looking at me then to him.

"It's simply because Bou-san here took a copy of your key."

"Ah such a good friend I have," I sarcastically said, "taking a copy of my precious little key without permission."

"Gomen Jou-chan."

"Its fine, it's not like I could do anything now. Anyway may I ask a favor…would all of you leave my house except Shibuya-san and no eavesdropping."

Every one of them was scrambling towards the door taking their valuables except for Lin since he was as calm as ever but he had a slightly stunned face.

"When did you get a cold personality?" asked him.

"Since the day you left. Leaving me there like an idiot." I rolled my eyes.

Again, there was silence.

"I'm sorry."

"Ohoh and now you're _sorry _but I am sorry to say that it isn't that easy to move on." I spat.

"It's just that…my mind was a mess that day. You didn't tell me where Gene was even though you knew…" he trailed off.

"You know why I didn't tell you that I know is because…I promised." I said my voice strained.

I looked at his face, he was shocked, "You promised? To whom?"

Looking down I said, "Gene…he said that if you would know then I would get hurt…the others would get hurt but I said It's okay. He just shook his head then said that I would promise never to tell you and so with much hesitance I promised." I explained.

"I really am sorry." I noticed that he really was sincere.

I sighed then said, "Apology accepted but I won't be seeing all of you from now on. I'll be moving to another city, place or maybe country."_ Or maybe another world…_

His face was passive but his eyes were sad.

"I understand."

With that I they all left. We never bid each other goodbyes and that was the last day I saw their faces…the last day I'll be in this world; the world of the living. But they didn't know that I will leave this world…all they know is that I'll be going to transfer.

"Goodbye."

With that I drew my last breath…

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again~! I know I haven't finished my other story, this is just for taking away my boredness~! xD Read and review readers~!<strong>

**-PauleenAnne  
><strong>


End file.
